


Obscure

by seashore_azure



Series: Tame [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashore_azure/pseuds/seashore_azure





	Obscure

　　不像紐約，英國的天氣總是特別潮濕。這讓Graves膝蓋痠疼不已，許久沒喝的止痛魔藥的藥效正在消失。他拖著腳步，在廣大的宅邸間，循著熟悉的路徑，緩慢走向正確的房間。

　　幾幅畫像發出吵雜的喧鬧，幾幅更是直接消失，避不見面。這些老頑固太久沒見過血腥，連血的顏色都忘了吧？Graves饒是諷刺的想，腰間逐漸加劇的疼痛讓他的笑容扭曲，步伐更是蹣跚。

　　一路走來，不論發出多少的噪音（雖然大部分是畫像發出來的），Graves都沒遇見家養小精靈。全家外出了？Percival，你的運氣總是這麼差勁。

　　右小腿傳來至今最嚴重的一次痙攣，Graves癱坐在地，連最後一點行動的能力都被疼痛奪去。至少地毯鋪得很厚，他自娛的想，就算昏倒在上頭也不覺得疼。

　　撫摸掌心下柔軟的觸感，Graves望著眼前飛舞的蒼白窗簾，燦爛的陽光成為他陷入昏睡前最後一幕的畫面。

　　下一個瞬間，Graves清醒時，他身下的羊毛地毯顯然換為別的，更加適合躺臥的織品，更別說身旁有如暖爐般，緊緊靠的發熱源。他想活動手臂，想驅逐籠罩在面前，阻擋他睜開眼的黑暗，卻沒想到身體不受控制，只想癱軟的陷入柔軟中，就此安歇。

　　Graves嘗試扭動身體，他的神智越來越清楚，記憶更是失控般的不停重回惡夢開始的那天。

　　那天，他也是這樣，陷入黑暗中，然後──一隻手輕柔的蓋上Graves雙眼，「你在我家，你身旁的暖爐是Belle，冷靜一點。」

　　嗓音很熟悉，貼近的氣息也是。Graves無聲的嘆息，原本緊繃的身體這才放鬆的沉入床鋪的柔軟中。他很懷疑，為何自己連睜開眼睛的力氣都沒了？

　　「你不用睜開眼睛，我讀得到。」

　　紙張闔起的沉重悶聲，床鋪旁少了一道凹陷感，隨之而來的是衣物輕柔的摩擦與更輕的腳步聲。這小子又把腳翹到床上？

　　「提醒你一點，這是我的床。」即使沒睜開眼，Graves也感受得到Theseus丟過來的白眼，「托你的福，Belle嚇到不肯回房睡。」他輕聲的咂嘴，「Pink更為了清洗不掉地毯上的血跡與黑魔法殘留差點撞破了頭。」

　　若說世界上還有誰能把埋怨與擔憂說得如此文不達意，除了Theseus外，Graves還真想不到另一個人。

　　「我一點都不擔心。」

　　壓在Graves雙眼的掌心力道又放重了些，沉重的疲憊與睡意排山倒海般，不停將他拖回黑暗。

　　Graves不肯聽話，他腦海待辦的事項如此之多，怎能屈服在昏睡咒下？他執意反抗Theseus的施咒。一聲極輕的嘆息，如羽毛般，飄落在他耳際，「睡吧，Percy，我保證你醒來後世界不會毀滅。」

　　Graves睡著了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Graves睜開眼時，月光從窗口灑落一地的安寧。一旁的壁爐燃燒著溫暖，昏黃火光照耀床旁的那人，將對方陷入思緒的凝重面容染上一抹柔和的紅光，數封信旋繞於空，每封都烙有獨特的火漆印記。隨所有主的意念，信件飛往指定的方向。如果Graves沒看錯的話，裡頭可是有封咆哮信。

　　「不是給你的，不用擔心。」清冷的眸色瞥過來時，如北極冰洋般懾人，能讓人嚇得連自己是誰都忘了。

　　誰能想到，慣常柔和的面容在沒了笑容時竟是如此的冷硬，令人望而生畏？雖然這兩點對Graves來說，向來只有不管用的份。

　　「多謝讚揚，真慶幸當初英國尋求的是你的專業，而不是那張嘴的功力，要不然現在可會陷入還款地獄裡。」驅走最後幾封印有火漆的信件，Theseus再度把腳翹到床上，貼身的睡袍邊緣露出他緊實且修長的小腿，「凌晨兩點了，如果你再晚點醒來，我會直接讓你睡到早晨。不，不是用昏睡咒，」他露出一抹笑意，「喔、Percy，你真了解我。」

　　對傷患用擊昏咒？很好，這小子又在氣些什麼？Graves想張口反擊，喉嚨卻先行造反，讓他咳到差點連肺都咳了出來。

　　Theseus一擺手，Graves的枕頭自動脹大，牢固的支托起Graves，讓他半坐起身，不至於嗆死在自己的唾液中。

　　「用不著急著去找Merlin，他老人家要見的人很多，輪不到你。」

　　一杯溫熱的水漂浮在Graves面前，Theseus示意對方自行喝下。「對，我是用了破心術，你腦袋裡沒什麼是我沒見過的。」

　　Graves暗自翻個白眼，不太想承認這杯水的確緩解喉嚨莫名的疼痛與乾渴。

　　一隻手托著下巴，Theseus眼中總算多了幾分笑意，「你有一個月的假，Picquery至少會等到你回去上班後才離職。」

　　Graves挑眉。

　　Theseus不理會Graves，自顧自地說，「小孩這次得跟我姓，每天被唸我也會煩的。」

　　什麼小孩？！Theseus又從哪拎出一個小孩招搖過市？Graves突然覺得頭疼了起來，赫然想起他不喜歡跟Theseus面對面談話的原因之一是對方實在讓他抓不到重點，寫信還有點條理可尋。

　　「不，你只是不喜歡失去主導權。」Theseus笑得更甜，「他們明年會一塊去讀霍格華茲，」他眼神多出幾分狡詐，「對，是他。不，別想。沒錯，Dumbledore副校長答應了。」

　　Graves頭更痛了，如果他沒記錯的話，Dumbledore上個星期還是教授來著……該不會這小子連校長都──

　　「Dippet？我沒動他，他得應付Grindelwand。」Theseus笑得眼都彎了起來，話語卻寒如冰雪，「信徒總是得滿足神明。」

　　所以你就光明正大的把Dumbledore、我、Credence連同你弟弟一塊賣了，好讓Grindelwand氣得跳腳又不能入雷池一步？

　　「這不叫賣，這叫以合理的條件換取最大的利益，」Theseus貌似委屈的偏頭，「我沒出賣任何一個人，更何況是我親愛的弟弟。」他舒適的靠在柔軟的椅墊上，雙手交握，「Dumbledore只是提供他最喜歡的工作之一，要不要去是他的自由。」

　　你都把Credence釘在那當餌，Newt不會去才有鬼。暗自翻個白眼，Graves把目光落到Theseus隱約泛青的眼眶。

　　「感謝你注意到了，如果不介意，我想──Percy，我不要。」Theseus搓揉額際，「好吧，只能十分鐘。」

　　Graves坐起身，魔杖呼應召喚，飛到他手中。

　　Theseus不得不改變籌碼，「二十分鐘。」

　　Graves偏頭，露出笑容，門扉從虛空浮現，他向來以行動表達需求。

　　Theseus再次折服，「好吧，半小時。」

　　Graves坐在床沿，向Theseus伸出手。

　　Theseus打開一旁懸空的燈罩，昏黃火焰飄盪到掌心。他沒好氣地看了Graves一眼，這才握住對方的手。

　　火焰四散，在半空中化為各團小型火苗，各團小火苗又逐漸化為不同的外型──蜜獾和火焰窩成一團、雀鳥擁抱蛋、啄木鳥癱睡成泥──Graves一一看過數十道小型火苗，有些稍大，代表距離較近，細小到難以辨清，則是遙遠他方。

　　所有火苗，只除了一道呈現黯淡的灰色，其他，即使是那隻最小型，距離最遠的蜘蛛，都呈現了明亮的橘紅。

　　Graves看向Theseus。

　　Theseus相當文質彬彬的翻個白眼，以示拒絕。

　　Graves繼續看著他，他就賭Theseus不敢不屈服。

　　Theseus不耐煩的咂嘴，形象全無，「你又賭輸我一次！」他碎嘴，「你該拿祖產來賠！要不是Belle還要繼承財產，我早就讓你賭到虧本！」他打個響指，Graves的門扉開了，門外是紐約雨夜，夜正深沉。

　　Theseus揮舞魔杖，Graves身上的衣裝頓時更換為麻瓜厚實保暖的外衣，看不出任何異常。

　　「謝了，Theseus。」Graves嗓音粗啞，相當難聽，光一個單字就刺激得他咳嗽連連。

　　Theseus遞給他水的同時，也為自己換上外出服。「我會在外頭。」

　　Graves挑眉。

　　Theseus瞇起眼。「別忘了，半個小時。」

　　Graves微笑，他走入麻瓜酒吧，Theseus站在外頭，為自己下了隱身與忽略咒。他等著。

　　一個小時後，Graves走出酒吧。

　　Theseus看也不看，直接支撐住Graves右側。該死的Percy！就算疼得半死也要硬撐著把事情做完！「滿意了嗎？」

　　Graves全靠向Theseus，他腳步虛浮，若不是Theseus，他可能真的會跌坐在地，「謝謝。」

　　「閉嘴。」Theseus打開門，他半撐半抱著Graves，穿過門扉，緩慢走回床上。

　　「坐好別動。」Theseus揮舞魔杖，包紮Graves滲濕的傷口、召喚止痛魔藥、清除酒吧沾染上的臭惡乃至於更換睡袍與溫暖的床鋪。

　　短短數分鐘內，所有應做的事情全部處理完畢。Theseus看著喝著魔藥的Graves，雙手熟練的按摩對方疼痛發酸的右膝，饒是諷刺的回應，「是啊，你再也找不到像我這麼好的鬧鐘。」

　　Graves躺回床上，身體陷入柔軟的床鋪裡，他放鬆的嘆息。

　　Theseus拉開另一邊的棉被。

　　Graves挑眉，這次並非質疑，而是好奇。

　　Theseus理所當然的回應，「這是我的床，Percy。」

　　Graves低笑，說得好像沒夜襲過人一樣。

　　「──閉嘴！」

 

　　The End.


End file.
